Can't Save You Now
by LordOfThePeasants
Summary: The warrior code can't save you now.The sudden arrival of rogues puts tension on the close bond formed by the clans after the Dark Forest battle,but what is really the problem?Could more corruption be wrecking the clans from the inside out?It will take more than the age-old code for the clans to live,and Starclan is being cryptic as ever. Who will rise to the role of hero?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Come, kits, please," Urged a tired male voice as a once-bulky tom pushed his way through the gorse. His patchy fur hung off his wide body and his tale dragged. After him came a much smaller brownish-red slim she-kit, her thick coat bristling and spiked with blood on her side.

"Brother, where are we going?" she mewed, shivering as the wind picked up on the moor.

"Somewhere safe, Petal." He mumbled, tripping.

"Cross, are you okay?" Another voice wailed softly as a leaner she-kit followed her sister. Her medium-length thick tabby coat was matted, the grey smudges in her fur hardly noticeable, and her white chest-and stomach plastered with mud.

"I am, Scorch, just tired." A dark brown she kit with amber eyes and a grey-black tabby followed her out.

"We should stop!" the third she-kit declared, plopping down on the spot.

"Otter, I smell something, get up!" Cross hissed, nudging his sister to her paws.

"Maybe it's the clans!" Said the tom, kneading his paws hopefully.

"Shut up, Coal." snapped Scorch nervously. Petal whimpered.

"And just what clan would that be, Coal?" A deep voice inquired as a lean black tom pushed through the undergrowth. Cross stepped back and Coal pressed himself into the grass, eyes round.

"We-" Cross started to speak, but Otter screeched and hurled herself at the large tom. Scorch gasped and Petal moaned. The tom toppled over as the tiny kit hit him and battered him with muddy paws. The big cat squirmed and whimpered and Otter froze.

"HEY! You're faking!" she accused, springing off and into Scorch, who spat as she was shoved into a puddle.

"Oh, no, you really got me!" the tom insisted.

"Reedwhisker! Are you okay?" a she cat asked, pushing out into the moonlight, her silver fur glowing in the moonlight

"Yes, Troutsplash, just got caught by some vicious warriors!" he said, his tone light. The she kit looked shocked.

"Oh, hey…" she said. Two more cats, a brown and white tabby tom, and a tortoiseshell and white she cat stepped out.

"I'm sorry…please forgive us for trespassing…and tackling you." Cross said, glaring at Otter who was nervously watching a soaking Scorch, who was shivering.

"Worry about that later," the brown and white tom said, sniffing the trembling kits.

"Beetlewhisker's right." Said the tortoiseshell "We have to get them back to camp."

"For the night at least," said Troutspalsh. "Robinwing, shall we?" "Anyone need to be carried?" Reedwhisker asked. Coal looked like he was about to accept but ducked his head. Reedwhisker laughed and picked him up. Beetlewhisker picked up Scorch, and Troutsplash picked up Petal, who squealed in shock. Otter ducked in shock and Robinwing glanced at her and shrugged.

"I'll lead." She said, marching off. Otter looked pleadingly at Cross, who smirked and followed Robinwing.

"MISTYSTAR!" Called Reedwhisker, putting down Coal between his paws. An elegant silver she-cat stepped out from behind a stone, eyes narrowed.

"I smell rogues." She said cautiously. Cross bowed his head, as did the four kits who were all now on the sandy ground.

"Yes, I'm sorry…Mistystar," he began "My name is Cross, and, we came from the Ocean…We were looking for a home, ours was destroyed. An old Badger named Midnight told us to find 'clans' and told us to look for a Lake."

"What's an ocean, how was your home destroyed, and get her to the medicine den, Reedwhisker, before she freezes to death." Mistystar says, nodding at the lethargic Scorch crouched miserably in the sand. Reedwhisker picked her up and took her to a waiting golden tabby near a low-lying woven bush, where Scorch vanished, wailing for her family. Mistystar's eyes softened as she looked at the three remaining kits, "Go be with your sister. She'll need to be kept warm." the three kits dashed off and her gaze turned back to the young ragged tom.

"I'll start from the beginning." Cross said tiredly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"So. The ocean is the sundrown place?" Mistystar confirmed in a rasp, her sleek grey head shot through with silver with age.

"Yes. And Midnight is dead. She has second-in-line, though. Said he might be visiting us." Cross replied softly, having sank into a crouch from sheer exhaustion. The old leader nodded.

"And whom would that be?" She asked. The young tom looked up drowsily.

"Wha-? Oh. A young fox by the name of Ruben. Wise beyond his moons. And like his mentor, not at all the temper of his species. He's a friend to all."

"I see. I look forward to meeting him." Mistystar looked around. "Mintfur, lead a patrol to Shadowclan. Rowanstar is certainly making his presence known, I want to assure he hasn't encroached on us." She commanded. The pale tom dipped his head and disappeared to find other cats.

"How old are you?" Reedwhisker asked, the broad-shouldered deputy was looking at him carefully.

"Nine moons." Cross answered. Reedwhisker nodded.

"And the kits?"

"Four."

"Tough life for ones so young." Mistystar observed. Cross lifted his chin defiantly,

"We may not have clan blood, but we are loyal to who we trust. We repay any debt we owe, and respect others. We're just as good." Cross muttered.

"We weren't questioning you!" Hissed Reed, alarmed. He blinked at Cross. "You're exhausted. Go to the medicine den, get some rest. We'll sort this out in the morning." Cross nodded gratefully and hauled himself to the medicine den, and looked down at his siblings. They smelled off food and herbs, their pelts sleeker than they'd ever been. He sighed. He couldn't take proper care of his kits, and he was their guardian.

"Don't blame yourself. You've done an excellent job caring for them, given there are five of you and only one can hunt. You're safe now." Cross spun to see a pretty silver she cat. She dipped her head "I'm Willowshine," She purred. He nodded.

"Cross," He murmured. "And thank you…You really think we'll be staying?"

"Mistystar is fair. I'm sure she'll be glad to have such vehement cats in her clan. You're ethical, too. Half starved to feed your family." Willowshine said, stroking Petal's back with her thick tail. Cross purred.

"They practically starved themselves looking after me," he murmured. Willowshine pulled a fish up to him.

"Maybe not what your used to, but food." Cross delved into it gratefully. "And your nest is there, behind the reddish-brown she-kit. I'm sorry, they didn't say their names." She added. Cross looked up, chewing the fish that tasted like heaven after moons of starving.

"She's Petal, the one you stroked with your tale." Willowshine nodded. "The dark tom is Coal, the dark brown one is Otter, and I think you know-"

"Scorch, the little swimmer," Willowshine laughed. Cross blinked at his siblings.

"Wouldn't say swimmer. It was a puddle, and she fell in." they both purred. She looked at him for a moment.

"Sleep," She said briskly. That was all he needed. He finished the fish and curled up with his siblings, falling sound asleep.

Two cats, one a dark grey and white tabby she-cat, the other a ginger tom with a black-tipped tail and paws slid through the pines.

"Flame, this isn't safe!" Hissed the she-cat. "Cat's are here. A group of them…I-I don't understand why." The young tom, no more than seven moons, turned.

"Smoke, we will be fine!" the tom said. "I doubt they'll-OOOOOF!" the scrawny tom was knocked away by a large tabby. Flame whirled and they were face to face, and both tom's eyes reflected shock. "Wow…you're large," Flame said, his voice nervous. The tabby's green eyes stared at the young tom.

"Yes, and you're trespassing!" He spat, composed. Smoke put her tail between her legs. She was older than Flame, by several seasons.

"I'm sorry, we-" "We're looking for a home!" Flame said, straightening.

"We can help you, there." A low voice growled. Flame spun and flattened himself to the ground. A large tawny tom stepped out.

"Father," The huge tabby dipped his head.

"Tigerheart, I see you came across some rather passive rogues." The cat meowed.

"Yes, Rowanstar." Tigerheart said evenly. Flame and Smoke dipped their head and Rowanstar glanced at them thoughtfully.

"Respectful, I see." He murmured.

"I'm Smoke!" the grey she-cat said, trying to sound confident. Tigerheart's gaze returned to pinning Flame. The tom looked into Rowanstar's eyes, then looked down.

"I'm….Flame." He said hesitantly. Rowanstar's eyes flashed.

"So you are.." He turned to Tigerheart. "I think we've found new clanmates."

"We're taking in rogues!" screeched a new voice as a tattered tom leaped out.

"Well, Ratscar, it worked out swell for Thunderclan. These cats seem…" His gaze raked the newcomers, "Excellent additions. Lead them back to camp. I'll give them their names at sunset." Ratscar nodded, and led the two rogues, however confused, towards the camp. Tigerheart started to follow but Rowanstar stepped in front.

"Keep an eye on Flame," He murmured, before disappearing into the undergrowth.

"I know what to look for," Tigerheart breathed, looking at the sky.


End file.
